pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Floretta Pretty Cure!
|katakana = フロレッタプリキュア！|romaji = Furorettapurikyua!|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|studio = Kiseki ▪ Miracle ▪ Studios|network = Kiseki ▪ Miracle ▪ Network|episodes = 52|op = Bloom! |ed = Floral Emotion|theme = Flowers Rainbows Emotions|pre = |suc = ~Kiseki no Yume~ |run = 10th February 2018 - ???}} '|フロレッタプリキュア！|Furorettapurikyua!|5 = is the 1st series of the Series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series motifs are flowers, rainbows and emotions.}} Plot * ''Floretta Pretty Cure! episodes'' Official Iris HI! I'm Hanayama Iris, a 2nd year student at Tri-bloom Academy. I'm a klutz but I'm epic at art and other creative stuff. However, one day I met the flower fairy Phlox who explains that she is searching for the Pretty Cure to save Floratina before it is destroyed! And it also turns out that I'm also one of them: Cure Romatin, the green flower of creativity! So epic! Characters Pretty Cure |キュアロマティン|Kyuaromatin|| The lead cure and the first to transform. Iris is a klutz but very good at art and other creative stuff. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Romatin, the flower of the emotion of creativity whose theme colour is green. She utilizes the power of light and hope}} |キュアアロエ|Kyuaaroe|| The second to transform. Alani is originally from Hawaii and moved to Hanakanjō after her father got a new job there. She is also Iris' childhood friend and very elegant but also musically talented. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Aloe, the flower of the emotion of fascination whose theme colour is orange. She utilizes the power of stars and miracles.}} |キュアミルティユ|Kyuamirutiyu|| The third to transform. Mizu is a sporty 3rd year student who fails in her studies but makes up for it by excelling in sports. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Myrtille, the flower of the emotion of trust whose theme colour is blue. She utilizes the power of water and wishes.}} |キュアプリマベーラ|Kyuapurimabēra}} The fourth to transform. Even though Sakura is very shy, she displays a mature sense of passion and determination to get things done. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Primavera, the flower of the emotion of kindness whose theme colour is pink. She utilizes the power of flowers and dreams.}} }}}}}} Floratina Antagonists }} Supporting Characters Items * Locations * * * * Trivia * This is the first ever Pretty Cure series where the main antagonist is a Pretty Cure Media Episodes When Floretta Pretty Cure! was announced and the page was created, Kiseki leaked that there was to be 52 episodes of the season. However, this has not been fully confirmed. Movies * [[Pretty Cure All Stars: Dreaming Future!|'Pretty Cure All Stars: Dreaming Future!']] is the All Stars movie that features all the Pretty Cure from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' to Floretta Pretty Cure!. The 4 cures travel to Tokyo to see the Tanabata Festival where they meet the other 49 Pretty Cure. Merchandise Gallery Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Series Category:Series Category:Emotion Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Rainbows Themed Series